Day 4: 12:00am-1:00am
| code = 4AFF18 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Jon Cassar}} President Logan's advisors question his ability to lead the country in this time of crisis. Curtis brings in a suspect who may have information on Marwan, but before the man can talk, his lawyer mysteriously arrives, forcing Jack to take desperate measures. Episode guide * At the it's reported Air Force One is down. * is instructed to recover the nuclear football. After successfully doing so, he goes over the contents and reports that there are some pages missing. These pages contain warhead locations and activation codes. * is informed President John Keeler is alive, but in critical condition. Bill Buchanan recommends Logan and the Cabinet invoke the 25th Amendment and assume the presidency as soon as possible. After being sworn in, Mike Novick informs Logan part of the nuclear football was stolen. briefs the team]] Bill Buchanan is briefing everyone in the Situation Room on President Charles Logan's recent swear in. He lets them know The White House wants update every 15 minutes. When Michelle Dessler asks for specifically what to focus on, Bill says they want to know how a stealth fighter was stolen and attacked Air Force One. Also Bill continues, they want specifics on the Nuclear Football, to which he turns to Tony Almeida for information on that. Tony explains that Jack Bauer is working with Fred Laughton from DOD on reconstructing the missing pages of the red chapter. Bill assigns Tony and Michelle to keep up with that. Jack calls in and says they've finished reconstructing the red chapter to the best of their ability, and they're sending it. Bill cuts in and asks him how exposed they are. Jack explains that the red chapter lays out locations of nuclear warheads, as well as activating codes. Many of these weapons are in transit though for standard shift operations. Jack reminds everyone that Habib Marwan only needs one warhead. Bill thanks him and tells him to get back as soon as possible. Marwan is reading off coordinates for one of the warhead, and Hikmat Palpatine pins the location in Jefferson City, Iowa. He outlines when they can ambush them as well during the transit. Marwan proceeds to put his people in play. Tony & Michelle discuss the accountability of the warheads, but just as they're about to discuss their relationship, Chloe O'Brian awkwardly interrupts and tells them 15 minutes ago that Yosik Khatami, a terrorist affiliated with Marwan, used his credit card at Western Gas Station in Torrance. They begin to track him through the roadways. Michelle also tells Chloe to redirect Curtis and his team to track him as well. Jack is in a helicopter flying back to CTU and calls Audrey Raines, who tells him 72% of the warheads are accounted for, but they're having trouble in the midwest. Jack suggests calling them locally, and asks her how she's holding up. She's says okay, and upon asking about Paul Raines, she states they're having a hard time keeping him stable. Jack tells her he'll fight through it, and to tell Michelle he's 20 minutes away. Marwan answers his phone to a panicked Yosik, who knows that he might be caught because of his carelessness. He's gotten off the highway and is headed towards Joe Prado's place. Marwan redirects him to the marina, and he'll have Joe meet him there and get him out of the country. Yosik thanks him. Mike Novick, along with President Logan, are moving to the bunker. Mike questions the necessity of going down now, but Logan insists that its purpose is to protect the President in a time of crisis. They get on the elevator and ride down. arrives in the bunker]] Once arriving in the bunker, Logan asks how safe the bunker is, and Mike reassures him it can take a direct hit and be unaffected. Logan hopes it doesn't come to that. Mike then tells him Bill Buchanan from CTU is on the line. Bill, Michelle, and Tony are all in the Situation Room as Logan asks various questions, from the Red Chapter to their current lead. When Logan asks the probability of getting Marwan before he strikes again, Michelle says there are no guarantees, to which Logan snaps back he knows that. On Mike's advice, Logan tells them to call back with something more concrete. As Bill and Michelle get ready to go back to work, Tony asks them if anyone else feels uneasy about the conversation with the President. He continues that Logan should be a man who speaks to the people of the country with confidence, not fear. Bill tells him to give him time. Chloe enters and tells them they have Yosik on satellite heading towards the coast. Michelle tells her to have Curtis running point on this, and Bill also says for him to remain discreet to see who he's meeting and what he's up to. and Michelle converse]] Tony & Michelle have a heart to heart, with Tony saying he was out of line earlier on her relationship with Bill. He also says whatever tension is between them, he wants to apologize for it, as well as to put the past behind them. Michelle agrees. As Tony walks away, she has a smile on her face, but regains her composure. Edgar Stiles informs Bill that Curtis and the team will arrive soon at the marina and set up. Tony asks if they want him to run point, but Michelle says she and Bill will, but she still wants Tony in on it. As Tony has Edgar transfer all tactical files to the Situation Room, Bill tells Michelle that he gets the feeling that Tony is not all that comfortable with working with her. Michelle agrees, saying it had been a long time since they saw each other, but Bill says the difference is she stays on point, and isn't sure about Tony. Michelle confidently states she is and he'll be fine. At the marina, Yosik is waiting in the rain for Prado. At the same time, Curtis and his team arrive on site, and take vantage points around him out of sight. Curtis tells Michelle, Bill and Tony about Yosik, and the arrival of Prado. Bill reminds Curtis they're both needed alive. Curtis relays the message to his team. waits for Joe Prado]] Yosik is relieved at the sight of Prado, but Curtis notices a security guard patrolling the area. He confirms this with Agent McCallan, and tells all teams to hold their positions. Yosik and Prado shake hands, with Yosik commenting he's late. Not wasting anytime, Prado insists they leave immediately. However, they both notice the security guard, and Prado brushes it off as Harbor Security, but Yosik thinks otherwise. Prado, irritated, tells him to come. After Yosik and Prado get on the boat, Curtis tells the marine unit to move into position, as well as all teams move in. Prado insists they leave, but Yosik is losing it, thinking that security guard is an indication they've been caught. Prado soon spots the team outside, and Yosik frantically calls Marwan, telling him it's over. Marwan says to not let that happen, and tells him to martyr himself, but to kill Prado first. Just as he aims his pistol, Prado suddenly kills him. Marwan yells his name as Prado goes outside. As Marwan listens, Prado makes up an alibi, saying that he's innocent and that Yosik was an intruder. After the team arrests him, Curtis demands his name, and he tells the truth. He also says he has nothing to hide. Curtis asks Agent McCallan about Yosik, and he says he's dead. Michelle orders them to bring Prado back to CTU. Curtis also says they have Yosik's cell phone, and will try to pull something off of it on the way back. formulates a plan]] Hikmat asks Marwan what he wants to do, and Marwan says to control the situation, and not allow Prado to talk to the authorities. Hikmat asks how they get to him, and Marwan gets an idea. He calls someone, asking if he can get Amnesty Global at this hour. He asks him what he needs, and Marwan says an attorney, saying an innocent man is being held without charges, and is about to be tortured at CTU Los Angeles. Logan is delivering a speech to the nation as Bill, Michelle, and Tony watch in the Situation Room. Before long, Audrey & Edgar enter and tell Bill there is a convoy missing, heading from Illinois to Jefferson City, Iowa. Bill asks what was on the convoy, and Audrey says a nuclear warhead. Edgar is preparing all of Prado's information for Curtis as Michelle asks what is known about Prado. Edgar says nothing beyond the name, and they're running fingerprints through the databases. Michelle tells him to prep holding for interrogating, and announces to the floor to put all resources into finding the warhead. Bill is informing Mike of the missing warhead, and Mike knows Logan won't be happy. Bill reassures him they're putting everything they've got into finding it. Somewhere in the midwest, several men are loading a huge box onto a truck and covering it up. Another truck is in flames. Walking past General Thomas, Mike enters Logan's office to tell him of the missing warhead, but the general has already informed him. Mike tells him it disappeared between 1:45am and 2:15am CT. Logan is incensed and demands where they are on finding Marwan, and Mike says they have him contained to the Los Angeles area, making it difficult for him to move about. Logan fires back it wasn't so difficult for him to steal a stealth fighter and take down Air Force One. Maybe he'll come after him next he continues, but Mike says there's no indication. Logan says there isn't anyway of knowing anything. Mike says the head of Secret Service is on the way with a revised plan that will put Logan's mind at ease. and his team arrive at CTU with Joe Prado]] Curtis with his team and Prado arrive back at CTU, and Edgar makes a few comments to Chloe on how he'd like to make him pay for the death of his mother. Curtis goes over to Tony to confirm Prado's identity. He heads to interrogation soon after. Chloe calls Tony over to tell him the missing convoy has been found, and that the transport team was ambushed, everyone dead, and the warhead gone. Tony tells her to alert law enforcement to set up perimeters and to note any clearings where a chopper could land. Prado is sitting in Holding as Curtis and Michelle observe through the one-way glass. Michelle reminds Curtis that he won't break easy, being an ex-marine. Curtis says he'll start with Richards. Prado tells Curtis the same story he said on the boat, but Curtis knows it's a lie. Prado holds firm, saying he won't talk. Just as Richards prepares to inject a needle into his neck, Michelle is ordered along with Curtis to come to the floor by Bill. Bill introduces them to David Weiss of Amnesty Global, with a court order protecting the rights of Prado. He is accompanied with a US Marshall, which assures him of seeing Prado immediately. Bill tells Curtis they don't have a choice, but Curtis angrily states there is a missing warhead out there, and Prado is their only lead. Bill promises he'll contact the Justice Department, but will have to comply with Weiss for the time being. Bill is on the phone with the Justice Department, trying to talk to Judge Norton over the matter. Edgar notices that the interrogation is being put on hold, and pesters Bill about it, until he's forced to tell him to stop. Chloe walks over after he returns to his station and tells him he's supposed to be doing the hourlies, but Edgar snaps as to why everyone thinks he needs to be reminded what to do, as he has a photographic memory. He can't believe the "sleazy lawyer" is holding them up, but Chloe says he's holding himself up, and leaves. Jack finally arrives back at CTU and asks Chloe about the warhead and Prado, and is surprised upon learning the interrogation is on hold. Jack walks up to Bill, questioning why with a key witness they aren't pressing Prado with everything they have. After Bill tells him where they are, Jack heads over to talk to him. Both Jack & Curtis enter holding and talk to Weiss, who defends Prado stubbornly. Jack asks to talk to him in the hall. Jack and Weiss go back and forth on Prado's "innocence", and Weiss stick to his guns, knowing millions of lives are at stake. Jack tells him he hopes he can live with that, and lets him back into holding. realizes something strange is going on]] After stopping for a moment and looking at the time, Jack runs back to holding and asks Weiss how he arrived so fast and who sent him, both of which Weiss doesn't answer. After confirming with Curtis that Prado did not call a lawyer, they leave holding and tell Bill this whole scenario is Marwan's play, and to call the President now. Logan is with his staff, discussing how to cover up and prevent a leak about the warhead theft to the public. Novick mentions actions being taken to this effect by General Wilson, when CTU calls. Logan orders his staff to leave apart from Mike and Walt Cummings, and takes the call. Bill, with Jack, explains the situation to Logan. Logan is reluctant, but Mike says he believes they need to do whatever is necessary. On the other hand, Walt tells him that his first act as President would be to sanction the torture of an innocent man, and it would forever haunt his presidency. Logan calls back and tells Jack and Bill he will call a special session with members of the Justice Department, and have an answer in twenty minutes. Jack states it could be over by then, but Logan doesn't budge. Jack & Bill discuss options for dealing with Prado. Jack suggests accepting his resignation and releasing the suspect so he can do it his way. Bill interprets that as Jack taking Prado on as a private citizen. arrives at The Hub]] At a club in the city, Marwan pulls up in his van, and calls Sabir Ardakani, asking how far it is till the launch zone, to which he says 92 miles. Marwan says he'll meet up with Morrison, who'll configure the detonation. Marwan reminds Sabir to follow the plan exactly, not giving people time to evacuate the cities. Sabir promises it will be done, and Marwan hangs up and looks at the nightsky. Jack is getting his things when Audrey spots him, happy he's back and asks for help with the DOD interface. Jack brushes her off, saying he can't help her right now. Audrey wants to know what's going on, but Jack is already on his way out. Prado and Weiss are being escorted out of CTU by Curtis & Tony, with Prado suspicious about his sudden release. Suddenly, he stops and refuses to leave. Curtis steps in and says if he doesn't leave, he'll be arrested for trespassing in a government building. If that happens, not even his lawyer can protect him, which Weiss confirms. Edgar asks Chloe what's going on with Prado, and she says it came from Bill. He immediately rushes over to him asking the same thing, but Bill calmly and sternly tells him not now. Prado, Weiss and the US Marshall are in the CTU parking lot, and Weiss tells him he's a free man and the Marshall will take him home. Prado is still suspicious, knowing something is up. Weiss hands him his card, and tells him to call if CTU bothers him again. Weiss gets in his car as the Marshall lets Prado into his. As that happens, Jack comes from behind and tasers him. He points his gun at Prado, warning him if he makes a sound, he will blow his brains all over the windshield, and instructs him to handcuff his left arm to the dashboard as Weiss drives away in his car. Jack gets in the back seat and handcuffs his other arm to the ceiling of the car, and tells him he's after Marwan, not him. Prado insists he doesn't know anything. Jack tells him he's running out of time and to cut to the chase. tortures Joe Prado]] Split screen: Jack proceeds to break Prado's fingers, asking where Marwan is. Chloe is at her computer as Curtis & Tony reenter CTU, with Edgar looking on. Logan is discussing how to handle the torture situation with the Justice Department. Bill is thinking, with Michelle staring back at him. Jack continues to ask Prado where Marwan is, breaking his last finger on his hand. When Prado still doesn't relent, he puts a knife to his throat, and he finally cracks, telling him Marwan will be at a place called The Hub tonight, just east of downtown. Jack, satisfied, says to him "this will help with the pain", and knocks him out. '' Memorable quotes * Charles Logan: My family and I feel no differently than each and every one of you. We are shocked, saddened...and maybe a little afraid. * Charles Logan: I'm sure he's going to come after me next. * Mike Novick: Mr. President, there is no indication that that is his plan.... * Charles Logan: You don't know that, I don't know that, we don't have enough information to know what his plan is! * Edgar Stiles: I'd like to get him in a room for a few minutes. * Chloe O'Brian: What? * Edgar Stiles: He'd talk to me in about two seconds. * Chloe O'Brian: Oh, you want to hurt him to get revenge for your mother dying. I can understand that. * Mike Novick: Am I correct in assuming this suspect is unlikely to respond to the kind of Q&A his lawyer would permit? * Jack Bauer: Where is he? * Joe Prado: I don't know!! * Jack Bauer: (After breaking Prado's fingers} Where is Marwan?! * Joe Prado: (at knifepoint) Okay, okay. Marwan's going to be...at a place called The Hub tonight. * Jack Bauer: Where is it? Where is it?? * Joe Prado: It's just east of downtown!!! * Jack Bauer: This will help you with the pain. (Knocks Prado out with a blow to the head.) Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Evan Handler as David Weiss * John Thaddeus as Joe Prado * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings * Nicholas Guilak as Yosik Khatami * Vic Chao as Agent McCallan Co-starring * Kiran Rao as Hikmat * Michael P. Lugar as Pilot Uncredited * Kris Iyer as Sabir Ardakani See also *12:00am-1:00am (disambiguation) Day 418 418